The Hidden Secret
by Ship-Writer1
Summary: Alice Smith tells Fred Andrews that she's pregnant with FP Jones's baby, instead of running to Hal Cooper, she found comfort in Fred Andrews. (Rewritten scene from 3x04 "The Midnight Club")


The Hidden Secret

Summary: Alice Smith tells Fred Andrews that she's pregnant with FP Jones's baby, instead of running to Hal Cooper, she found comfort in Fred Andrews. (Rewritten scene from 3x04 "The Midnight Club")

Fred Andrews knew that there was something wrong with Alice, she looked pale during the whole night, part of him wondered if she was sick or if it was something worse. He couldn't remember the last time that he had spoken with Alice, even though they knew each other since kindergarten they hardly ever spoke, Alice was more of the quiet one, everyone at Riverdale High thought she didn't belong, being as she was part of the Southside Serpents, But Fred didn't care about titles, he knew that there was something bothering Alice and he wanted to find out if there was anything that he could do about it.

Once the two of them walked into the library, in search for the jewel that Penelope had them searching for. Fred moved to grab one of the chairs that was close to Alice who was looking through one of the book cases. "Alice..are you alright? You look a little pale?" Fred frowned when he noticed that Alice had hesitated.

Alice didn't want anyone else finding out, especially not FP, if he found out that she was carrying his child things would turn south for her. She felt tears starting to swarm in her eyes, she let out a shaky breath. "Something.. something happened Fred..I don't know what to do."She gripped onto the shelf, her fingernails digging into the wood.

Fred slid the chair closer to Alice, she sat down instantly, her hands started shaking. Fred frowned at the sight of her, he knelt down and took her hands, she flinched at the touch which made Fred worry that he had pushed too far. He moved his hands, placing them on her knees instead.

Alice knew that Fred was always so kind and caring, she knew deep down that he was one of the few, possibly only guy that she could trust. "Alice...You can tell me anything you know that don't you?"He whispered softly, he squeezed her knee gently in a reassuring way which made Alice smile a little.

"I know..I know that I can trust you Fred..but..this is something big and..I don't know how to handle it..I'm..I'm lost."Alice looked down at her lap, she didn't have anyone to talk too about this, she knew deep down that Fred would help her through this, he was the kind of guy that would do anything for someone in need.

She sniffled once, she froze when she felt Fred's hand on her cheek, her heart was beating in her chest from the touch. Someone who wasn't afraid to touch her other than FP? She wasn't sure how she should feel about this.

"Alice..everyone gets lost..but it's those who help them find their way back that matter."He whispered while brushing his thumb across her cheek. "I'll be here for you..whenever you need me."

"Fred.."Alice felt tears sliding down her cheeks. Fred brushed her tears away while pressing her forehead against hers, using his free hand to lift up her chin so they could stare into each others eyes.

"I'm..."She swallowed hard, she placed her hand on her stomach, would Fred still be there for her if he knew that she was pregnant? With his best friend's baby? She felt as though she was going to get sick but the gentle fingers on her skin soothed her. "I'm pregnant Fred..."She whispered, her bottom lip trembled.

Fred's eyes widened, Alice was pregnant? That meant...she was pregnant with FP's child..did FP know? Did he not want the baby? Is that why he was so persistent in going with Hermione to look for the hidden jewel?

"Oh...Alice.."Fred whispered, he felt Alice push him away, he watched her stand up and wrap her arms around her stomach, his heart clenched at the sight of her. He stood up quickly, when he was in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her frame, his chin resting on the crown of her head.

When Alice felt Fred's arms around her she leaned in to his warmth, she felt safe in his arms, as if the world was blocked out and it was just the two of them. She sobbed, her face buried into his neck, her fingers gripping onto his shirt.

Fred rubbed her back as she cried, the sounds of her sobs made him want to protect her of anyone or anything that meant to cause her harm, he wanted too ease the pain, make her feel loved. "I-I'm so scared Fred...I ..I don't know what to do."Alice muffled while she continued to cling onto Fred as if he was her life line.

"Hey...It's okay.."He whispered, he pulled away from her gently, his hands moving to cup her face, he brushed her tears away with his thumbs. "It's okay Alice.."He leaned in closer and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"I'll help you get through this, you won't be alone."He whispered. "No one deserves to be alone through this tough time..I would hate to find out what would happen if I wasn't there to help you during the nine months.."He frowned at the thought.

"Okay?"Alice sniffled once more, her bottom lip still trembling. "A-Are you sure.."She knew that the pregnancy was going to be hard, the thought of going through this alone it had scared her so much. She wasn't even sure if she wanted too tell FP.

"I'm sure Alice...I'll be there for you, I promise."He gave her a small smile, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Alice knew this was wrong, kissing him was wrong, but Fred was so sweet and kind, telling her that he would be there for her, she felt so many emotions that kissing Fred back didn't feel wrong, it felt right.

"Thank you Fred..."Alice whispered once she pulled away from the kiss, a small watery smile formed on her lips. Fred wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, the game was forgotten by now. He didn't care about finding the jewel, in his eyes he already had one.


End file.
